User blog:MarioVsSonicFan/Freddy Fazbear vs The Rock
Description FNAF Vs ............. Something. Freddy has never won a fight but does he have the guts to defeat The Rock. Ihave no idea............ Interlude Freddy has never won a fight. NEVER EVER has he won. But i have found the most useless combination to fight Freddy. Will Freddy Prevail or will he just lose again. Well its my job to analyze there weapons, armors and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle! Freddy Freddy is not that much of a fighter but mostly a scarer. Freddy's suit is probably made out of old leather but under it is a endoskeleton that one of my friends think is a robot cow. Freddy can teleport and has a microphone but is not seen mostly on his stage. Freddy is a bit glitchy and to me looks very dirty and his suit might be easy to break but Freddy has killed night guards but only for 2 Weeks and no FNAF3 does not have the original Freddy so shut up. Freddy can be deadly sometimes like he stuffs night guards in Suits like....... why?!?!?!?! but Freddy has never won a Death Battle because he's not that much of a fighting type (Pokemon Refrains) but he usually can kill a normal Human being. The Rock Its a Rock with a face and its magical. Thats all you need to know. The Fight Intro All right the combinations are set, time to end this once and for all. (sigh) its time.... for a death battle..... The Fight Freddy was in the backstage ready to put the night guard in a suit when all of a sudden there was no suit. only a Rock The Rock: U wall gat rekt m8 Freddy then threw the Nightgaurd out of the room and screamed the rock. The Rock: k FIGHT! The rock started to float in the air and hit Freddy in the face. Freddy then threw his Microphone at it hurting the rock a little. Freddy then jumped right at and threw it on the ground The Rock: 2Spooky4me The Rock then somehow garbed Freddy and threw him outside making a hole threw the wall ' Freddy: errrrr The Rock: Wat's da matter m8. u sca- '''Right before The Rock finsh it sentences Freddy grabbed him and went to the bathroom. Freddy put the Rock in the toilet and flushed it. The Rock was then gone but then all of a sudden the toilet turned red. Then all of a sudden Freddy turned into a real bear, that can talk. ' Freddy: WHAT THE?!?!?!?! The Rock: Lel, i no ded. lets go 2 a valceno m8 and fwit, it wall be epac. Freddy: What? '''All of a sudden, Freddy and The Rock where at a volcano The Rock: Thas is da bast plce 4 u to get rekt Freddy: Thats it! Freddy then kicks the rock and it was rolling to a edge. ''' The Rock: lel do u thank u can defat me Freddy: Yes '''The Rock then fell down the edge and saw that he was going to fall in Lava The Rock: I is ded The Rock then fell in the Lava and he was gone. Freddy then was telaported back to the pizzaria but he was still a bear and best of all, it was 2 inn the afternoon and everyone saw him. Freddy: oh no KO Results So i bet your wondering how Freddy won when he can't even beat a Rip off of himself, A Real life gaming machine and a fish Pokemon. Well i have the answer. The Rock is my character and i created him. The Winner is Freddy somehow. Am i gonna get hate? I think so..... Category:Blog posts Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MarioVsSonicFan